Sportacus Meeting Sportagirl
by Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Princess
Summary: Lazy Town's Super Hero Sportacus meets a female Super Hero named Sportagirl.
1. Sportacus Meeting Sportagirl

Sportacus

Meeting

Sportagirl

Written by: Amber Darlene Haney

The Characters

Sportagirl: Amber Haney

Sportacus: Magnus Scheving

Stephanie: Julianna Rose Mauriello

Robbie Rotten: Stefan Karl

The Puppets

Trixie, Stingy, Ziggy, Pixel, Mayor Milford Meanswell and Bessie Busybody

Scene 1 Sportagirl arrives in Lazy Town and she meets Sportacus.

Scene 2 Sportacus has Sportagirl meet all of his friends.

Scene 3 Sportacus and the kids ask Sportagirl if she wants to play soccer.

Scene 4 Sportagirl meets Robbie Rotten the town villain. Sportacus tells Sportagirl to stay way from him.

Scene 5 Robbie Rotten writes a letter to Sportacus saying that the letter is from Sportagirl.

Scene 6 Sportacus goes to find out why Sportagirl wrote that horrible letter to him.

Scene 7 Sportagirl is kidnapped by Robbie Rotten and he threatens her to be his wife but Sportacus comes to rescue her.

Scene 8 Sportagirl thanks Sportacus for rescuing her and then Sportacus surprises Sportagirl by asking her to be his sidekick.

The things in the () are action words.

(Sportacus is in his airship thinking about what he wants to do today. So in the mean time Sportacus is doing flips and handstands and a lot of other physical things that he can do.)

Welcome to Lazy Town

A place where you'll wanna stay.

You'll meet Robbie with his Rotten Plan

And Sportacus saving the day.

Stephanie is new in town

And soon she and Ziggy are friends.

With Pixel, Stingy and Trixie too,

They're gonna have a blast together.

Go, go, go get up Lazy Town.

It's the start of a brand new day.

Things are upside down here in Lazy Town,

Adventure's just a moment away!


	2. Sportacus Meeting Sportagirl Scene 1

Scene 1

(One sunny day in a town called "Lazy Town" which really wasn't a lazy town because there were a lot of kids playing sports and a lot of other fun games that can be played outside. Later that day a visitor came to Lazy Town and she literally runs into the town hero.)

SPORTACUS: Hi, my name is Sportacus and I'm the town hero. What is your name?

SPORTAGIRL: My name is Sportagirl and I'm from out of town and where I was before coming here nobody wanted me as their "town heroine" that is what you call a girl hero. (she begins to cry)

SPORTACUS (takes her in his arms and he tries to calm her down): So Sportagirl why won't your people in your town accept you as their town heroine?

SPORTAGIRL: Well, (drying her eyes from the tears) I can't do flips and cartwheels or run really fast. So that is why they told me to leave and to never ever _EVER_ go back there again. (finally stops crying)

SPORTACUS: I could teach all of that to you, Sportagirl because those are some of the things that I do here in Lazy Town when one of my friends gets into trouble or they just need my help for something. Sportagirl do you want to meet my friends.

SPORTAGIRL: Sure I would love to meet your friends Sportacus. Where are they at, Sportacus?


	3. Sportacus Meeting Sportagirl Scene 2

Scene 2

(Sportacus told Sportagirl that they were over at the soccer field. So after he told her that they went over there so that the kids could meet Sportagirl.)

THE KIDS: Hey, Sportacus!

STEPHANIE: Sportacus who is that girl with you?

SPORTACUS: Oh this is my newest friend she just got here today a few hours ago and her name is Sportagirl.

STEPHANIE: Hi, Sportagirl. Where are you from and what are you doing here?

SPORTAGIRL: Well I am from out of town and that town was where I was supposed to be the "town heroine" but the townspeople turn me away and said that I wasn't a good superhero.

ZIGGY: Why, did they say that to you Sportagirl?

SPORTAGIRL: Well the reason why is because I can't do any flips or cartwheels or run really fast and I was always day-dreaming about meeting someone who would teach me how to do all of that. So that is why the mayor of that town sent me here.


	4. Sportacus Meeting Sportagirl Scene 3

Scene 3

(Stephanie asked Sportacus if he would like to play soccer with her and the kids.)

SPORTACUS: Hey, Sportagirl do you want to play with us. You can be on my team with me, Sportagirl?

SPORTAGIRL: No, that's okay I'm just not in the mood to play right now, but thanks for asking.

(Sportagirl said as tears were flowing down her face but no one really notice that. So Sportagirl just sat down on a bench watching them play and writing in both her diary and her journal. The tears were still coming down her face as she was writing in both her diary and journal. Then after writing in both of them Sportagirl was laying on her stomach and then she put her head on her arms. Meanwhile over at the soccer field Sportacus and the kids were playing a game of soccer and then Sportacus looked over to where Sportagirl was at and he notice that she wasn't sitting up writing in both her diary and her journal. Then Stephanie kicked the ball towards Sportacus and he wasn't looking because he was looking at Sportagirl and then the ball hit Sportacus in the back of his head but that didn't phase him and then Stephanie and the kids went up to Sportacus and asked him if he was ok because he didn't block the ball like he was supposed to. Sportacus just stood there looking over at Sportagirl and wondered what she was doing.)

SPORTACUS: Sorry guys but I have to go now I have to go and check on Sportagirl.

STEPHANIE: Hey, Sportacus I'm sorry for kicking the ball at you and it hitting you on the head.

SPORTACUS: That's okay I didn't feel a thing at all.

(Now Sportacus is where Sportagirl is at and he is asking her what is wrong and Sportagirl sat up with tears in her eyes still and told Sportacus what was wrong.)

SPORTACUS: Hey, Sportagirl what's wrong why are you so sad?

SPORTAGIRL (drying her eyes from all the tears that she cried that day): Oh, Sportacus I am so happy to see you the reason why I am so sad and that I am crying is because I...I...I aaaaaah I can't really tell you because I will feel so embarrassed to tell you why!

SPORTACUS (as he held her in his arms): Why can't you tell me? By the way what is the name of the town that you were at before coming here?

SPORTAGIRL: Well first of all I can't tell why just yet, I have to wait for the perfect moment to tell you that. The town that I was at before here was called "Crazy Town."


	5. Sportacus Meeting Sportagirl Scene 4

Scene 4

(Meanwhile in Robbie Rotten's underground lair Robbie was looking through his periscope and scanning Lazy Town to make sure that no one was outside being active. But what he saw made him very angry.)

ROBBIE: What are those kids doing? And who is that with Sportacus? It looks like that is Sportacus' twin only it's a girl. I have to go to them and stop them from doing what there doing!

(Meanwhile back with Sportacus and Sportagirl and suddenly they realized what they were doing so they stopped hugging each other. Then all of a sudden Sportagirl saw someone coming this way and Sportagirl asked Sportacus who he was.)

SPORTAGIRL: Hey, Sportacus who is that guy?

SPORTACUS: Oh that is just Robbie Rotten and he is just plain evil so don't believe everything that he is going to tell you.

ROBBIE: Hey, Sportacus who is this girl next to you?

SPORTACUS: Well, Robbie this is Sportagirl and she is from out of town and the town that she is from is called "Crazy Town."

ROBBIE: Crazy Town! By the way is she your twin sister or is she your girlfriend?

SPORTACUS: Sportagirl is not my twin sister and she is most definitely NOT my girlfriend, but she is my friend and sidekick after I train her to become a superhero because in her old town her people didn't accept her as their "town heroine" that is what you call a girl hero. So the mayor of Crazy Town told Sportagirl that she had to leave and never ever _EVER_ go back there ever again. So that is why she is here.

ROBBIE: Oh I see.


	6. Sportacus Meeting Sportagirl Scene 5

Scene 5

(Then Robbie was thinking to himself about how he should get rid of Sportacus.)

ROBBIE (thinking to himself): Let's see how will I get rid of that Sportacus?

(But all of sudden he had a plan to get rid of Sportacus.)

ROBBIE: I know how I could make Sportacus leave forever and never come back to Lazy Town. My evil plan to get rid of Sportacus is that I will make Sportacus believe that Sportagirl hates him and that she never wants to see him ever again and maybe that will make Sportacus leave Lazy Town forever and I can make Sportagirl my wife and her and I will turn Lazy Town back to the way it was everyone being lazy.

(Robbie said and went back to his lair to write a letter to Sportacus saying: 'Dear Sportacus, I never want to see you ever again and that I HATE you and I want you out of my life forever! Love, Sportagirl.' Meanwhile Sportagirl is playing soccer with Stephanie and her friends and Sportacus is up in his airship trying to think of what he should do about Sportagirl's superhero training. Meanwhile back down in Lazy Town Robbie noticed that the kids were playing soccer on the sports field with Sportagirl and Robbie noticed that Sportacus was no where to be seen and that made Robbie know that Sportacus was up in his airship so then Robbie sent the letter that he written and it went soaring into the sky and it appeared up in the airship where Sportacus caught it in midair.)

SPORTACUS: I've got mail! I wonder who it is from and what it says? It says: 'Dear Sportacus, I never want to see you ever again and that I HATE you and I want you out of my life forever! Love, Sportagirl.' What how could Sportagirl write me something like this? (Sportacus was very confused and upset)

(Meanwhile back down on the sports field Sportagirl was getting a little hot from all the running.)

SPORTAGIRL: Hey, guys let's stop for a while because I am getting hot.


	7. Sportacus Meeting Sportagirl Scene 6

Scene 6

(Sportagirl told the kids who all agreed with her. Then all of a sudden Sportacus came and stood in front of Sportagirl and he wasn't looking too happy.)

SPORTAGIRL: Sportacus what's the matter you don't look too happy?

SPORTACUS (talking in an angry voice): Sportagirl how could you say that you don't ever want to see me again and that you HATE me and that you want me out of your life forever!

SPORTAGIRL (looking very confused): What are you talking about Sportacus?

SPORTACUS: I'm talking about this letter that you wrote to me. (then he handed her the letter and she read it)

SPORTAGIRL: What Sportacus I didn't write this. This isn't even my handwriting.

SPORTACUS: It's not your handwriting?

SPORTAGIRL: Plus Sportacus I could never ever say that to you?

SPORTACUS: Why?

SPORTAGIRL: Well, Sportacus that is because I...wait a minute I just realized that I was going to say something to you that I don't want you to hear just yet.

SPORTACUS: What might that be, Sportagirl?

SPORTAGIRL: I don't think so Sportacus. If you want to know you're just going to have to wait for the right moment for me to tell you.

SPORTACUS: Sportagirl when will that be, and how will I know that is the right time?

SPORTAGIRL: You'll know Sportacus, you'll know just trust, ok.


	8. Sportacus Meeting Sportagirl Scene 7

Scene 7

(Meanwhile Sportacus went to go ask the kids if they wanted to play soccer and then he turned to Sportagirl and asked her if she wanted to play.)

SPORTACUS: Sportagirl I was going to go and ask the kids if they wanted to play soccer, you want to come and play with us you can be on my team?

SPORTAGIRL: Sportacus, I would love to, but I am not in the mood right now okay. I played soccer with the kids earlier and I am still kind of tired and hot from playing then. So I thought that I might just sit down and just catch my breath and cool down a little more.

SPORTACUS: Ok Sportagirl. But you will watch won't you?

SPORTAGIRL: Of course I will watch you and the kids play soccer. You know I always do, don't you remember me telling you that?

SPORTACUS: Oh yeah I completely forgot about you telling me that.

SPORTAGIRL: That's ok, Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: Thanks, Sportagirl.

SPORTAGIRL: You're welcome, Sportacus.

(After that Sportacus went to the kids and asked them if they wanted to play soccer and of course they said yes. Meanwhile back with Sportagirl who was writing in both her journal and her diary and watching Sportacus and the kids play soccer but after a few minutes she fell asleep and before she knew Robbie had tied her to a pole and after a few minutes after she was tied to the pole she woke up with a start because Robbie had kissed her on the lips.)

SPORTAGIRL (waking up and noticing where she was at): What am I doing here and why am I tied to this pole?

ROBBIE: I can answer that for you sweetheart.

SPORTAGIRL (disgust as to who she saw): Robbie Rotten! What did you do to me?

ROBBIE: Well while you were asleep on the bench in front of the sports field and I carried you over here and tied you to the pole so that you won't run away when you see who did this to you.

SPORTAGIRL: Robbie you'll never get away with this because Sportacus is going to come and rescue me.

ROBBIE: What makes you so sure that he is going to coming and rescue you when he knows that you hat him?

SPORTAGIRL: How do you know that I hate him? (then it dawn on her) Wait a minute YOU were the one that wrote that letter to Sportacus and saying that it's from me!

ROBBIE: Yep that was me.

SPORTAGIRL: But why would you do a horrible thing like that Robbie?

ROBBIE: Because I want Sportacus gone and I want you to be my wife, but you can't be if Sportacus is here at the time.

SPORTAGIRL: Why do you want Sportacus gone?

ROBBIE: Well, Sweetheart I want him gone so that Lazy Town can be lazy again.

SPORTAGIRL: Robbie no one's lazy in Lazy Town and don't call me sweetheart ever again.

ROBBIE: Why not?

SPORTAGIRL: Because I don't love you Robbie.

ROBBIE: But Sportagirl I love you and I want you to be my wife.

SPORTAGIRL: Robbie I wouldn't marry you if you were the last guy in the world, no the last guy in the universe, no the last guy EVER! Plus I have my heart set on marrying someone else, but he doesn't know how I feel about him just yet.

(Meanwhile Sportacus is playing soccer with the kids and then all of a sudden his crystal beeps.)

SPORTACUS: Sorry kids but I have to go someone is in trouble and I do believe that it is Sportagirl.

THE KIDS: Bye, Sportacus!

SPORTACUS: Bye, kids.

(Back with Robbie and Sportagirl who is still tied to the pole. Then all of a sudden Sportacus landed right in front of Sportagirl who was so happy to see him.)

SPORTAGIRL: Sportacus, I'm sooooooo happy to see you and boy are you a sight for sore eyes.

SPORTACUS: Sportagirl who tied you to this pole?

SPORTAGIRL: Robbie Rotten kidnapped me and then he did this to me Sportacus and I do believe that Robbie is over there asleep on the bench.

SPORTACUS: Thanks, Sportagirl.

SPORTAGIRL: You're welcome, Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: Hey, Robbie, wake up.

ROBBIE: What do you want?

SPORTACUS: I just wanted to know why you kidnapped Sportagirl and tied her to the pole?

ROBBIE: Because I want her to be my wife. That's why?

SPORTACUS: Sportagirl is that true?

SPORTAGIRL: Sportacus I'll tell you after you untie me first?

SPORTACUS: Oh, sorry Sportagirl.

(So Sportacus untied Sportagirl from the pole and she told him why Robbie did what he did.)

SPORTAGIRL: Yes, Sportacus that is so true. Robbie did ask me to be his wife but I told him no.

SPORTACUS (with a relief look on his face): Thank goodness. You told him no.


	9. Sportacus Meeting Sportagirl Scene 8

Scene 8

(Then Sportacus turns to Sportagirl because she has something that she wants to tell him)

SPORTAGIRL: Sportacus I just want to thank you for rescuing me from Robbie.

SPORTACUS: Oh, you're welcome, Sportagirl but you know it's my job to rescue my friends if they're in trouble.

SPORTAGIRL: Sportacus if you want you could save me any day because you are my hero.

SPORTACUS: Sportagirl I just wanted to let you know that I want you as my sidekick. Then you and I could rescue people together. So what do you say, Sportagirl?

SPORTAGIRL (with a surprise look on her face): (screams) I would love to be your sidekick Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: That is so great!

SPORTAGIRL: Hey, Sportacus remember me telling you that there is something that I wanted to tell you but I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to tell you.

SPORTACUS: Yeah, I remember you telling me that so what is it, Sportagirl?

SPORTAGIRL: Well the thing that I wanted to tell you earlier but I wanted to wait for the perfect moment and now is the perfect moment to tell you that Sportacus, I love you. There I said it. I love you, Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: You really do love me, Sportagirl?

SPORTAGIRL: Yes I do.

SPORTACUS: Since when?

SPORTAGIRL: Oh, since the day that we met which was well today this morning actually.

SPORTACUS: WOW! I didn't know that you felt that way towards me and I love you, too, Sportagirl.

SPORTAGIRL: You love me too Sportacus. I had no idea that you did. How long have _you_ loved me.

SPORTACUS: Since we met this morning. By the way I don't just love you as a friend as a matter of fact Sportagirl I'm in love with you. I just didn't want to say anything earlier because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way towards me.

SPORTAGIRL: Oh Sportacus you are so sweet. By the way Sportacus I don't just love you as a friend but I am in love with you. I also didn't want to say anything because I too was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way towards me, but since you do we can finally get everything out in the open now.

SPORTACUS: Hey, Sportagirl do you want to go up in my airship for awhile.

SPORTAGIRL: Sure Sportacus I would love to see what it is like up there.

SPORTACUS: Well then follow me.

SPORTAGIRL (thinking to herself): I'd be glad to.

(So Sportacus and Sportagirl are up in the airship now.)

SPORTACUS: So Sportagirl what do you think of my airship?

SPORTAGIRL: It's really nice and peacefully up here Sportacus and you can see all of Lazy Town from up here.

SPORTACUS: Sportagirl you're not afraid of heights are you?

SPORTAGIRL: Of course I'm not afraid of heights Sportacus.

(Before Sportagirl knew it Sportacus kissed her on lips of course and that made Sportagirl want to kiss him some more and they were kissing all night long until it was time to go to bed. At 8:08 of course. Now it is the next day and Sportagirl wakes up and she notices were she was at and she wakes up Sportacus by kissing him on the lips of course.)

SPORTAGIRL: Morning, Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: Morning, Baby.

SPORTAGIRL: Sportacus did you say what I think you said. Did you just say "Morning, Baby."

SPORTACUS: Yes I did say that.

SPORTAGIRL: Sweet! Hey Sportacus do you think that we should go and tell our friends that we're in love or not.

SPORTACUS: No Sportagirl let's not let them know just yet. But we can tell them that your my sidekick.

(So Sportacus and Sportagirl went down to Lazy Town and found everyone at the soccer field while Robbie was spying on them from behind a tree.)

SPORTACUS: Hey, everyone Sportagirl and I have some incredible news for all of you.

STEPHANIE: Well Sportacus what is it?

TRIXIE: Yeah, Sportacus what _is_ the incredible news?

PIXEL: Yeah, what is the incredible news, Sportacus?

ZIGGY: Yeah what is it and does it have to do with candy?

EVERYONE: Ziggy!

STINGY: Yeah what they say and whatever it is can I have it? PLEASE!

SPORTACUS AND SPORTAGIRL: No, Stingy you can't have it!

THE KIDS: Well what is it?

SPORTACUS: The incredible news is that Sportagirl is my new sidekick.

THE KIDS: WOW! That is incredible you guys.

STEPHANIE (singing): Bing-bang, digga-rigga-dun, Funny words I sing when I am dancing, dancing. (Echoing) Bing-bang, digga- rigga-dun, Silly words that can mean anything. Get on up; It's time to dance, yeah. It's so much fun being up on our feet. So we go up, up, do the jump. Twirl around and clap your hands together. (Echoing) Down, down turn around. Having fun is what it's all about. Oh, one, two, me and you, Move around and clap your hands together. (Echoing) Three, four, on the floor, Having fun is what it's all about.

(After Stephanie sang that last verse she did the splits and Sportacus dip Sportagirl and gave her a kiss on the cheek)

The

End


End file.
